All phases of the development of the new variety took place at Dover, Fla. as part of an ongoing breeding program. ‘Carmine’ resulted from a controlled cross between ‘Rosa Linda’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,866) and FL 93-53 (not patented). Seeds from the cross were germinated in a greenhouse, and the resulting seedlings were planted and allowed to produce daughter plants by asexual propagation (i.e. by runners). Two daughter plants from each seedling were transplanted to raised beds, where they fruited during the 1995-96 season. ‘Carmine’ (as represented by two daughter plants from the original seedling) exhibited attractive, firm fruit, and therefore was selected for further evaluation. ‘Carmine’ has been asexually propagated by runners, annually, and further test plantings have established that the vegetative and fruit characteristics of the propagules are identical to the initial two daughter plants.